1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus includes a more powerful, but non-native, modern CPU/GPU chipset to play one or more types of original console games.
2. Background Description of the Related Art
So called Retro Gaming is a popular pastime. Although technically inferior to games of today, video games from the 80's and 90's are still very popular with either younger players, older players that grew up with these Video Games consoles, or for people that prefer a more simple “pick up and play” approach to gaming.
A comparison can be made with movies, In a similar way to classic movies such as King Kong, Citizen Kane, Metropolis etc. there are also Classic Video games, such as Super Mario World (1991), Street Fighter II SNES (1992), Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) etc. which were available for Consoles such as the Super NES and Sega Megadrive of that era.
Due to so called Moore's law, Microchips, and Microprocessors in particular become more powerful as time goes by. A processor available today will be thousands of times more powerful than one released in the 1990's. This is also shown in the power of more recent Video Games consoles. In turn this means that a modern processor is often capable of emulating older processors.